If I Got The Omnitrix
by PunktWidzenia
Summary: Warning: Self Insert. This is what I imagine what would happen if I found the Omnitrix. New plotlines, new villains, new characters (for the most part). Takes place in original Ben 10, but has elements and canon from other series. This is my first fic. Please review, you don't have to be kind! Another warning: I like to be flowery with my words, beware!
1. Omnimatrix

Ben 10. This fic is more for myself than for anyone else. Even so, I hope that you will enjoy reading it.

On an early summer's day, sun rays had filtered through the minute opening of the tent flap, waking me from a dreamless sleep. Shifting about, my eyes fluttered open. I had always been an early riser, perhaps more so than my dear partner whom I share my resting space with. I turned my head to gaze upon his beautiful, sleeping face. Such smooth skin, such that would incite fiery envy were I to mind my appearance. Lengthy black hair draping over the sleeping bag, he looked more peaceful than I had seen him ever before. I decided to not disturb his well-earned rest, and quietly left the tent.

Sunlight filtered softly through the branches of the forest into the clearing where we had set up camp for the night. I could not help but to stretch my limbs and breathe in the cool air. It was indeed a wonderful decision to have taken a vacation here, camping in the wilderness. We had both been stressed beyond belief, working ourselves to the bone as so we could pay off certain debts that had accumulated over the years. I smiled to the sound of birds chirping, one that I had thought I would never hear again. Yes, I believe that we had earned this vacation.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

In space, an intense battle had been occurring. One ship against another. Lasers flying out and missing, asteroids exploding right and left. The incredibly sizable ship, commanded by a well-known intergalactic warlord, was in hot pursuit of a smaller green vessel. Weaving through the asteroid field, the green ship was struck twice by destructive power before it had the opportunity for retaliation. However, the chance soon presented itself, and the smaller ship struck the hull of the warship.

Assessing the damage, a robotic crewmember aboard announced, "Hull damage twenty percent. Systems still opperational."

"I have come too far to be denied," growled a menacing voice from the shadows. "The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Morning, sweetheart," I hear from behind. He's such a sap in the morning. I smile and turn to face him, placing my half filled mug onto the dirt. There he groggily stood, hair in a mess. He yawned loudly and walked over to where I sat to join me. Every time I lay my eyes upon him, I realize how truly blessed I am to have someone like him. He is the perfect human being: possessing a most exquisite, statuesque form, he stands in a league of his own beyond all other suitors that I have ever considered. Not to mention his outstanding charm, his cute awkwardness, his boundless kindness, his... Nevermind. To list his positive qualities would take an eternity.

"Good morning," I reply. "you ought to brush your hair. It's unsightly." I slip a playful grin to hint that I am merely joking. He still uses his hands to comb through it.

"Come off it, I just woke up," he mumbled. I respond in tone by leaning on his shoulder. Ah, to be a couple. It is fun to brag about what I possess that most of my peers do not. Enough being selfish, I suppose. He inspected my mug with a curious expression.

"You drink coffee?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "Just trying it out. Official camping feel, you know?" He chuckles, and I lightly pat his head. "What're we having for breakfast, Kitty?" To that, he points to the inactive grill stationed near the tents, clearly used to the nickname I had designated many years prior.

The rest of the morning was filled with inanities of similar calibre. Flirting, taking in the clean air of the campground, sort of enjoying the mystifying taste of charred hot dogs. I wish for this vacation to last as long as possible, and as peacefully and lovely as possible. Ah, to be young!

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The raging battle continued. In danger of complete annihilation, the small green ship was shot dead-on by a powerful laser. In the cockpit of the sizeable warship, the robotic crewmember assessed the situation once more.

"Their propulsion system has been destroyed," it declared.

"Prepare to board!" the tentacled tyrant thundered raspily. "I want the Omnitrix now."

Suddenly, however, the green ship had taken the opportunity that the short recess of attacks had provided. It charged and fired a highly destructive beam directly at the cockpit. Caught in the resulting explosion, the warship had fired a laser of its own in self defense, completely obliterating the small green vessel.

With the green ship in pieces, the cargo held was ejected, sending a meteor-like object hurtling towards a new destination: Earth.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

I had been tapping idly at my phone's dead surface when, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a shooting star.

"Hey, look," I pointed at the falling object. "a shooting star!"

Lifting his head from tending the dying fire, he gave an odd look and murmured, "But it's the middle of the day..." Then he made a double-take. "And it's headed right for us!"

He was correct, of course. The flaming meteorite was indeed hurtling directly towards our campgrounds. I became spastic.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" I rambled anxiously, paralyzed with fear. "I'm too young to die! There's so much to do! I haven't done anything with my life! Oh jeez, oh god, oh f-" Kitty grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders and shook me like a ragdoll.

"We aren't dying tonight, dumbass! Quit freaking out and LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, similarly panicked. He was definitely a far better candidate in a life-or-death situation than I. Taking me by hand, he dragged me swiftly away from the meteorite's apparent destination.

From afar, we observed as the foreign object collided in a firey explosion with our campsite, leaving behind nothing but ashes and a smouldering crater. I was shaken. One in a billion chance, my foot! I ought to purchase a lottery ticket at this rate. Casting aside meaningless thoughts, I stalked cautiously towards the newly formed crater alongside Kitty.

Standing at the edge, I saw it. A circular container, covered in unnatural ridges, opening slowly. A sickly green light trickled from the orifice, bathing our stunned faces. A watch-like object, with a brightly lit hourglass symbol on its dial. Unique.

"An alien object?" I softly spoke aloud to no one in particular, in natural disbelief. And disappointment. My desire for humans to be the first species to colonize space was immediately crushed.

"So it seems," said Kitty, in a state similar to my own. We glanced at each other for a mere moment, before my idiotic clumsiness caused me to trip and fall into the crater. I fell, of course, directly on top of the damnable object. Damn my insufferable luck!

"Chrona!" he called after me, sliding down the hole as quickly as he could after me. Unfortunately, it was of no use. The object had immediately attached to my wrist, spreading a horribly uneasy feeling throughout my body. In fear, I wordlessly scrambled to pry it from my arm, but it was to no avail. It was apparent to me that this is a permenant addition to my body.

Kitty had attempted to remove it as well, but once he saw that his methods caused me pain, he ceased his action. We opted instead to stare unhappily at the object.

"What say we fiddle with it?" I suggested, to break the silence. He crossed his arms.

"And if it blows your arm off?" he replied. "Or perhaps, it blows up the planet? I wouldn't touch it, if I were you." I thought I was the cautious one, but perhaps he is in the right in this situation. This is an alien device of untold magnitude. It could be a doomsday device that steals the DNA from sapient creatures living on a planet in order to preserve them in a zoo. Or, maybe it is just a watch for telling time. Of course, there is no obvious time telling function on it, as far as I can see. In fact, the only thing I can see on the dial is the strange hourglass shape. An hourglass, on a watch. Perhaps not as strange as one might think?

"Nothing seems to be happening," I noted, after waiting but a few moments. "it probably wouldn't hurt to just..." I touched the dial. Nothing happened. I saw Kitty visibly exhale in relief out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't screw with stuff you don't know about, Chronie," he urged, apparently stressed out. I was overtaken by curiosity, however, and did not heed his advice. I touched the crown, and the watch flickered to life! His eyes widened, finally silent, observing with similar fascination.

The hourglass figure in the dial changed to show a dark silhouette of a man-like being. Without further hesitation, I gently pressed upon the dial's surface, and was enveloped in a harsh green light.


	2. Deus Ex Machina

Floating above the wreckage of the small green vessel, the damaged warship scanned its contents. The warlord, caught in the previous explosion, was resting in a healing tank. His physical form was almost sundered to pieces, with bare bits of his armor hanging from his mangled body.

"What do you mean it's not there?" he demanded in a low, threatening rasp. "This battle nearly costs me my life, and you say that the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport?" He took many ragged breaths.

"Sensors indicate that a probe was jettisoned from the ship, just before boarding," a robotic crewmember stated. "It landed on the planet below." To this, the tyrant glowered.

"GO!" he commanded with his ultimate authority. "Bring it to me!" A drone, stationed near the tank, had recieved its orders. The Omnitrix will be retrieved.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

After the green light faded, what was left in my place was - ME! Big! App... Appo.. BIG! STRONG! BROOT IS STRONG, YEAH! YOU KNOW IT! Who's this puny shit next to Broot? Puny! No match for BROOT! LOOK AT BROOT'S MUSCLES! RRYEAAH! Broot roar with all might at the puny weakling that DARES stand next to BROOT! Yeah, he's super scared now.

"Ch-Chrona?" the schmuck says. "Is that you?" He must be super sur... su... uhh... wowed at Broot's new and awesome muscles. WHAT'S HE LOOKIN' AT?

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM, BUDDY?" Broot shouts. "OF COURSE IT'S BROOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR STUPID HEAD?" Broot just rarin' to go! Fight! Fight! FIGHT! BROOT GONNA FIGHT SOMEONE AND BROOT GOTTA SOON! RRYEAAAAH! Broot flex with super cool muscles to show this scrawny puke who's boss.

"Chrona-" Broot don't CARE about what this stupid little shit's gotta say! BROOT GOTTA GO HIT SOMETHIN'! This stupid dumb stupid TINY puny stupid guy is NO MATCH FOR BROOT! TOO WEAK! TOO WEAK! So! Broot! Is! Going! To! Find! SOMETHING! RRRYYYEAAAAH! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! SO! BROOT GONNA GO FIND SOMEONE TO HIT NOW!

BEEP! BEEP! Beep! Beep! Beep. A flash of red light covers the area, and I am suddenly able to think clearly again. Well, mostly. I quickly scan my surroundings - I'm not at the campsite. I can surmise that when I was in the form of the tiger-like brute, I must have sprinted from the area to search for... a fight? I sincerely hope that I did not harm Kitty in that state of utter stupidity, I could hardly control my own actions!

I spotted the smoke emanating above the trees from what could only be our campsite, and so I began to make my way back. I wonder how exactly should I appologize for actions that I had no say on carrying out? I will figure it out.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The drone that had been sent from the warship had landed on the planet below. Scanning the crater that the meteorite had left in its wake, it discovered that the Omnitrix was no longer inside of the cargo. A being on this planet had taken it. In a display of uncouth frustration, the drone destroyed the shell of the pod.

From its shoulderplates, two minor scanning machines unattached themselves and flew towards the direction indicated by the last known usage of the Omnitrix.

Scanning... scanning... Located. Equipped upon the wrist of an Earthling. Activating stealth combat protocal. Activating silencer. Charging laser.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

As I retraced my steps towards the campsite, I analyzed the device that is now permenantly attached to my wrist. The normally green hourglass symbol was now a bright red. Obviously, this meant that I could not use it until... something. Perhaps I have to recharge it? Must I wait? I have no power source to charge any of my mechanical devices. What WAS that, anyways? Transforming into another being with a mere press of a button. It would be really awesome if it weren't so stressful.

With a device such as this, possessing power unknown, and only mine to have... Dreamlike is the only description I can assign. With the ability to transform into beasts with extreme strength, I could do anything. I could begin my life anew, and achieve anything I want. Ultimate power... in MY grasp... Wonderful.

As I was gazing at the surface of the device, I did not pay attention to my surroundings and subsequently tripped over a stray root of a tree. Silently cursing, I looked to my left and saw a miniscule red light. Something alike a sniper's sight, aimed right at me. Realizing the sudden danger, I immediately broke into a sprint towards the direction I was already heading for. Behind me, a deafening explosion sounded.

Not daring to look at where I was standing just moments earlier, several more explosions occurred near me. A laser flew right past my ear and I suddenly became paralyzed with fear. My movements became too sluggish to run further, and I could not think through the fog that filled my mind. I tripped once more, a laser flying right above me. A fire started.

I slowly turned to face my pursuer. It was a small, circular red robot with tentacle-like appendages all aimed directly at me. I could do nothing in this state of mind, and merely sat and stared at the robot. It couldn't have come up to my knees in height, but its intimidation portrayed it as a monster fifty stories high. It floated slowly towards me, all weapons trained on my head.

"SURRENDER THE OMNIMATRIX IMMEDIATELY AND YOUR PLANET WILL NOT BE DESTROYED," it blasted through a speaker located on one of the appendages. Without thinking, I put my left arm forward. The machine scanned the device.

"OMNIMATRIX CONFIRMED," it buzzed. "EXTRACTION PROCESS TO BEGIN WHEN MAIN BODY IS ON LOCATION." I gulped. This was not the main body? And this device is called the 'Omnimatrix?' I don't think I will get out of this situation alive. Not a snowball's chance in Hell. I began to hyperventilate, but said nothing aloud. Not a sound. Not while those laser things are pointed at my head. Oh god. Oh jeez. Oh god, oh jeez oh god oh jezohgodohjeez-

An exponentially larger but very similar looking robot landed in a showy manner. Dust and dirt flew, stinging my already teared up eyes. The roaring fire was also not doing many favors. I made not a single twitch. I am going to die here, very soon. I hope it will not be painful. I despise pain, as any normal person would. Perhaps I could negotiate? But these are robots. Unfeeling, unthinking machines. They are programmed to remove this... Omnimatrix in any possible manner. That meant I was merely extra baggage. Dead weight. Heh. No time for puns. Think, think, think!

"EXTRACTION TO BEGIN IMMEDIATELY. ENGAGING OMNIMATRIX REMOVAL PROTOCAL," the enormous drone boomed. With all weapons trained on my head, prepared for my every move, I could do nothing. Even if they weren't, I wouldn't be able to move regardless due to fear. I could hear my heart beat louder than any words spat by the machines. I could only watch as the large drone changed one of its appendages to become bladed, and brought it towards my arm. Fortunately, I fainted.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"You, wake up," A voice sifted through the fog. It was gravely, not unlike an elderly man's. However, I could not move a muscle. I could only describe this sensation as attempting to walk through glue.

"Human," it spoke once more. "please wake up. If you are in fact dead, then I will not recieve a promotion." I willed myself as much as I could possibly, and pried open my heavy eyelids. An impossibly harsh light tore through my sight, and I could only force myself to not close them once more. I inspected my surroundings as much as I was able. It was not unlike a hospital room.

To my side stood the owner of the voice. What looked to be a man of large stature in a black and white suit soon revealed to be instead a fish-like man. However, I have ran out of surprise, so I merely blinked. He did not appear to be in the most jovial mood, but seeing that I was finally awake seemed to calm him.

"Good, you are awake," he rasped. "you were being hunted by Vilgax's drones. The only reason that you're alive right now is because there were two Plumbers, myself included, in the area." I had not an inkling of an idea of what he was talking about, but I felt grateful to my supposed savior.

"I am in your debt," I managed to mumble. He merely nodded and began to walk towards what appeared to be a door in the corner of the room. A thought suddenly flashed, however, and I reached out my arm to stop his movements. He sighed, grumbled something about 'land-walkers,' and turned again to face me. He awaited my query tentatively.

"I was... with someone," I slurred out. "is he here?" To this, he raised what I believe to be is an eyebrow. Or, whatever it could be. Scales do not allow for much expression.

"I did not see anyone else near you when we rescued you," he said stiffly. Upon seeing my expression fall, however, he re-evaluated his thoughts. He pulled the hourglass insignia from his chest, which I could surmise to possibly be a communicator. I did a double-take; that insignia is the same as the one that adorns the 'Omnimatrix.'

"Pardon me," the fish-man growled into the badge. "but did anyone currently present at Site OM-66 on Planet Earth happen to see a human man?" The insignia blinked. "Yes, a human male." Blink. "At the Omnimatrix's crash site. Or close to it." Blink.

"No, there were not and are not any humans present at the Omnimatrix's crash site, and there are none in this facility besides yourself," he said, almost robotically. "there were also no remains reported, so do not fear. He most likely left to his abode after recent events. You will be sent back to Earth shortly." With that, he promptly left the room with quick, long strides, most likely to prevent me from asking any further questions. I laid there, tired and defeated.

The bed that I was resting on, rather a cot, was uncomfortable. The air tasted reused and stale. My only visitor, my savior, was gruff and too stoic. Too much information being dumped on me, but I was not even told where I was. Or what even happened. If this was their idea of hospitality, it made me feel more unwelcome than anything else. However, at the mere fact that I still live is one that I should be more grateful for, and so I voiced no complaints.

I stretched out my limbs and decided to take a more in-depth view of my surroundings. However, whatever anesthesia that had been applied to me was clearly wearing off, as I began to feel pain permeate throughout my body. I looked over myself. Bruises colored half of me black and blue. The other half was mostly healed cuts and gashes, possibly from sprinting blindly through underbrush and sharp branches. What took me by surprise, however, was the deep scar directly under the Omnimatrix. It seems that the method for extraction was to simply cut the limb that held it. Had those 'Plumbers' not been there...

I scanned my surroundings. White walls, a black metal door, two small cots in a the top right corner. No windows of any kind. It appeared to be a medical bay in a military base. What kind of military base, however, was something that I did not know. From context provided by the fish-man though, I am almost entirely sure that I am in space at this very moment. Does this mean that there is an intergalatic organization of aliens that just... help? I should really not jump to conclusions if I can help it.

I took a glance at the Omnimatrix. It was colored green now. Did they charge it? Or perhaps I waited long enough to be able to use it once again? Regardless, I refuse to use it until I return to Earth. I do not wish to disrupt any operations that are occurring on this base, nor do I hold any desire to make a fool of myself. I tried to breathe as little as possible, unused to the unpleasant, stale air.

I hope that Kitty is okay.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"You FAILED?" thundered the warlord, most infuriated. "Were I not in this pitiable condition, caused by YOUR foolish inaction, I would have retrieved it myself." In the healing tank, he glowered menacingly, mustering as much hatred as he could possibly with only a glare. Despite being mere machines, the crewmen sunk back in fear.

"And I, Vilgax, conquerer of ten worlds," he paused for but a moment, for dramatic effect. "NEVER fail. Once I heal, I shall find the bearer of the Omnimatrix and mount their head to adorn my ship." He spoke no more, choosing instead to seeth in silence.

Vilgax spent the next few Earth rotations merely contemplating plans for vengeance.


End file.
